


We

by CJIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, We Got Work To Do, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hopes</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block is mighty cruel! So, here's a little something to cheer myself up.

One second, Sam is smiling softly.

The next, he's screaming and crying.

Smelling of cinder and smoke.

..Wait..

Dean shoots up suddenly with a gasp.

He's not laying in a comfortable motel bed, but instead,

with his head rested back on the front seat of his baby.

Which in all honestly, is more comfortable to him than any old motel bed!

He glances out the back window,

blinking and groaning softly as he blurry eyes Sam's dorm room.

Okay, it's not always comfortable..

But it's something!

Although he and Sam were to part ways,

he just couldn't pull himself away from his little brother.

At least not yet..

Not after being away for so long, not after how easily they hopped back into work together.

Dean hoped,

something he always clung to.

First it was hope that his dad would show up back home one day, his truck out of gas.

Tire blown, window cracked..

But he also hoped Sam would come rushing out of his room,

spooking Dean from his slumber.

Annoyed that it's so late, yet happy to see his big brother again..

The window is glowing, with an eerie familiar glow.

Which has Dean shooting out of his car and down across the dorm lawn, long before his vision has cleared.

He takes the stairs nearly three at a time. Heart beating much faster than any hunt could ever make it.

When he gets to his destination, Sam is laying in bed, arms outstretched to the ceiling.

A burst of flames is over their heads.

Sam isn't inches taller anymore, but small and soft.

In the flames above, their mother is roasting.

Dean is taken back, but only for a moment.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back."

An order taken to life, Dean ignores the heat!

The fear and sickness inside.

So he leaps forward, latches onto his baby brother, and he drags him outside.

Sam cries and fights back, but luckily, for once, Dean is stronger than him.

He grips at his clothes and shoves with all his might.

Moments after escaping Hell, once more.

The room burst.

Dean can almost feel his father's arms around him.

But he knows it's only him now.

Them!

"We got work to do.."

We, is Dean's biggest hope.


End file.
